


On Coming Back To Life

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Curses, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Witches, non-hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Lost in thought and lost in timeWhile the seeds of life and the seeds of change were plantedOutside the rain fell dark and slowWhile I pondered on this dangerous but irresistible pastimeI took a heavenly ride through our silenceI knew the moment had arrivedFor killing the past and coming back to life - Pink Floyd





	On Coming Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubleminorforroughing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleminorforroughing/gifts).

> Doubleminorforroughing, you gave a great list of things you are interested in and I tried to mix a few different ones together. I hope you like it because I had a fun time drawing it! :)
> 
> Geno is a witch, he travels from place to place getting into all sorts of magical trouble. Sid is a fae, you mentioned you like cryptids/urban legends so I sort of merged it with that idea, he's very ancient, maybe in a deep sleep, or a spell bonding him to this forest. Geno who's got a nose for trouble has to investigate. Cue big drama and enemies to friends to lovers as Geno tries to figure out how to reverse the spell and Sid is NOT being as helpful as he could be. But, at the end of the day when everything is over and done with maybe it's not so bad to have a handsome witch bring you back to life from a decades-old curse.


End file.
